


knock on Wood

by voluntaryvctim



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: One Shot, Short, i did this in like ten minutes, i thought of it and had to get it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voluntaryvctim/pseuds/voluntaryvctim
Summary: Bad days and stupid metaphors.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	knock on Wood

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea and immediately had to write it. this is super short but pls enjoy!

The day had been bad for everyone. One of Geoff’s strings had popped when he was tuning during soundcheck, Otto didn’t like the way his hair was acting that day, Awsten somehow had fallen out of his bunk around four that morning and hadn’t been able to get back to sleep, and the generator for the bus had broken, meaning they couldn’t cook anything so they had to get food at Denny’s which had taken nearly an hour just to get a table. Who the hell wanted Denny’s at one in the afternoon on a Tuesday anyways?

Point was, they were all in pissy moods.

Their show started in about an hour and they sat in the dressing room, minding their business eating the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches that they had put on the writer and trying to calm down. Yeah, bad days happened every now and then, but not ever to this extent. Today everything seemed to go wrong, they were all just hoping nothing happened during the show.

With about thirty minutes left until the show began and the sandwiches long ago devoured they sprawled across the couches in the dressing room listening to their pre-show playlist (Geoff had hijacked it somehow and put a lot of Linkin Park songs on it at one point, but neither the singer or the drummer knew how or when) and relaxing.

With fifteen minutes until the show started they began to get up, get their instruments, and tell everyone good luck. At one point someone jokingly said “Here’s to shit being fucked up” to which Jawn yelled back “Knock on wood!”

Awsten glanced at Otto smiling. Otto sighed, knowing what was about to happen. Awsten did this every time someone said the phrase “knock on wood” and Otto was around.

Otto offered his arm to Awsten in defeat who beamed and lightly tapped it with his knuckles. Geoff giggled at this, like he did every time. To Geoff, this was a joke that never seemed to get old. Otto just rolled his eyes like he always did.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading and if you havent pls check out my long fic im working on called the high school bucket list cuz its rad and im putting work into it. please leave comments and kudos because they motivate me and as always stay safe and healthy!!


End file.
